Sozin's Comet: The Alternate Ending Story
by DisneyPrincess55
Summary: What would happen if Zuko didn't block Azula's lightning from Katara? Kataang-Tokka based, please read and review!


The Alternate Ending to Sozin's Comet

(Chapters are taken from different points of view)

**Chapter One: **

**Azula vs. Zuko**

Zuko is slowing down. I can see how he's breathing rather heavily, looking angrily at Azula. I never thought I'd say this, but Azula's a pretty good firebender. She could have been an ally if it wasn't for her position as princess of the Fire Nation. I sure hope Aang's okay. I hope he's fighting the Fire Lord, but then again, I hope he's not. I won't be there to save him if the Fire Lord shoots him down with lightning. I sure hope he remembers how to redirect lightning. I hope he doesn't chicken out right as he's about to deliver the final blow on Ozai. Such an evil man doesn't deserve a second chance, let alone survive that rural of a battle against the Avatar. I wonder how Sokka, Suki and Toph are doing. What if they stopped the Fire Lord before Aang did and killed him? Okay, Katara, stop worrying. I need to pay attention to Zuko's battle against Azula. Retched Azula. I really don't see why Mai and Ty Lee became her friends in the first place. She's just so… Evil. And Zuko's right. She needs to be stopped.

"What, Azula? No lightning today? Afraid I'll redirect it?" Zuko hollered at his sister.

_Oh, no, Zuko! Don't taunt her! She's going to do it! She's going to do some lightning! _

"Zuko! Watch out!" I screamed as Azula got ready to fire her lightning…

**Chapter Two: **

The Mistake

"What, Azula? No lightning today? Afraid I'll redirect it?" I hollered at my little sister as she fell to the concrete floor beneath our feet.

"Oh, I'll show you lightning!" Azula cackled, pulling some lightning down from the sky as Sozin's Comet flew above our heads. I heard Katara's cry for me to get out of the way, and I glanced in her direction. She was standing there, in here waterbender's stance, ready to fight if she had to. I wondered what she was thinking. Maybe she was thinking about her brother… Or Aang. I've always noticed that there was some sparks between those two. Suddenly, Azula got in her stance to fire the lightning. I had to dodge it. The energy from Sozin's Comet would make the lightning's power almost impossible to survive. I hoped Katara knew that, for if she didn't dodge… She would die, and I couldn't save her.

I stopped thinking about Katara when Azula shot the lightning toward me. I dodged the blow and started shooting fireballs at her. Little did I know what had happened with the lightning.

**Chapter Three:**

Zuko: the Selfish Jerk

Wow. I can't believe Zuko didn't try to save that stupid little peasant. He didn't even hear her screech, he just shot fireballs at me. What a selfish jerk! I'm quite proud of myself, though. I've had a bone to pick with that waterbender girl since she saved the Avatar in Ba Sing Se! That little arrowhead twerp deserved to die! A hundred years in hiding, then he just reappears, trying to save the world and stop father. He should know better! My father is an amazing, powerful man.

"So, Zuko, what would happen if I shot you down with my lightning?" I called to my brother, trying to talk some sense into him so he would turn around.

"Katara would save me, Azula, and then she would bring you down!" Wow. He still hasn't figured it out!

"How do you know that? Maybe she would find that opportunity very helpful and flee on the Avatar's bison, just as she did when you helped me kill the Avatar in Ba Sing Se," Maybe making him think that peasant would run away from him like that will make him turn around.

"That's not true!" Zuko bellowed, shooting a fire blast in my direction, and then turning to face the fallen girl. "It's not true, is it, Kat—" Zuko's words choked up in his throat as he saw what had happened. I knew this was the perfect opportunity to slay my brother, but I couldn't do it. There was something in me, something very persistent, telling me, _Azula, don't do it. Don't you see how upset he is already? Maybe the Avatar will kill him in his rage. _And yet, another part of me was screaming, _Do it, Azula! Do it! Take his tiny little life right now, while he's weak! He doesn't deserve to live any longer! You are going to be the first woman Fire Lord! _But I couldn't do it. I couldn't kill him. He was my older brother, the favorite of my mother. I looked up, toward Sozin's Comet, and saw it disappear into the clouds. Sozin's Comet was gone for another hundred years. Oh, why hadn't I killed Zuko?

**Chapter Four:**

Katara's Death

How could I not have noticed that Azula's lightning had hit Katara? I was in for it with Aang for sure. He wasn't going to just put it behind like I had broke his glider or something like that… Actually, he wouldn't let that fly, either. Aang's so uptight about some things; it's actually quite funny. But enough of Aang. I knelt over Katara's nearly motionless body, hoping she was only unconscious and would wake up. Sure enough, she woke up, and looked at me.

"Zuko…" her voice was barely even a whisper. It was like her breath was talking.

"Katara, are you all right? We need to get you back to Aang," I said frantically, lifting her lithe body into my arms.

"No, Zuko. I'm not going to make it."

"Katara, don't you know what Aang will say? He'll kill me!"

"I know. I know Aang loves me, I always have. Just tell him that I love him, too, and not like I love Sok-" she cut off, moaning, then went on. "Not like how I love Sokka or Dad. Like how I love… How I love hi—" She cut off again, moaning and clutching her chest, where Azula shot her.

"Katara, you can't die. Aang loves you too much. He won't be able to go on with out you. You know that," I kept my voice calm and gentle as I spoke to her.

"I'm sorry, Zuko, but I… I… I'm not going to get to see Aang again. This is where I'm going to die. Right here, in your arms. Thank you, Zuko, for everything. Thank you for teaching Aang fire— firebending and taking Sokka to rescue Suki and Da—Dad. Thank you for helping me realize that re- revenge isn't how you end grief. Tell Aang and Sok—Sokka good-bye for me, all right? Thank you… Thank yo—you. Good-bye, Zuko…" Katara whispered, moving her head towards my chest and sighing. Then she went limp, right in my arms.

I opened my eyes, wide. Katara was dead. Sokka and Aang were going to be so upset… And I hadn't stopped Azula. I looked down at Katara's motionless body in my arms, and then looked back up at the dark sky, not even noticing the tears streaming down my face. It was my fault Katara was dead, and now I would have to face the consequences Aang threw on me. I headed back towards Appa, carrying Katara.

"Yip-yip," I said softly to the bison.

**Chapter Five:**

Zuko's News

I felt the vibrations Appa sent through the ground as he landed near our makeshift campsite.

"Zuko's back!" I hollered, jumping to my feet and running toward Appa. I felt Sokka, Suki, and Aang running behind me, along with the soft pawsteps of Momo. We ran up to Zuko, but for some reason, I couldn't feel Katara's presence beside him.

"Where's Katara?" I heard Aang ask, looking around for the waterbender.

"I need to talk to you, all of you," Zuko murmured, kicking a rock nervously.

"Did you kill Azula?" Sokka interrupted, and then getting slapped by Suki.

"Let him talk, Sokka," she whispered in his ear.

"No, I didn't kill Azula. She didn't kill me, either, so I'd like you, Aang, to kill me for her." Zuko fell to his knees in front of Aang, bending his head.

"Why would I kill you? And where's Katara? You never answered my question!" Aang hollered, getting impatient.

"Katara… Katara…K-K-Katara got shot down by Azula…" Zuko stammered.

"WHAT?" Aang screamed.

"Katara's dead?" Sokka hollered.

**Chapter Six:**

**I Need to Manage my Anger.**

"How could you let this happen?" I yelled at Zuko.

"I'm sorry! I didn't realize she had shot her!" Zuko pleaded. I airbended myself up onto Appa's back and found Katara's body tied down to his saddle.

"Katara…" I whispered, falling down to my knees in front of her. This was as bad as when I found out the Fire Nation killed Monk Gyatso! Now Katara…The one who helped me get through it all… Was dead? My sweet Katara…"No! NO!" I screamed, jumping off Appa and landing in front of Zuko. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

"I'm sorry! But, please, Aang, can I plead to you to spare my life?" Zuko pleaded.

"NO! NEVER!" I cried, feeling my chakras unblocking. I was going into the Avatar state!

"Aang, let him do it. We might get something out of him that we've never been able to before," Sokka tried to talk some sense into me. What a fatherly move of his.

"Fine!" I hissed. "But if your pleas aren't good enough, then I'll have no choice but to end you!"

"Aang, when I found out Azula had shot Katara down, I rushed right to her, picked her up, and waited for her to wake up. When she did, I tried to get her back here as fast as I could, but she told me not to. She told me that she was going to die. I told her she couldn't, and then she told me that she knew that you love her and she told me that she loves you. Not like a brother or sister, but like how she loves you. Then she thanked me for teaching you firebending and taking Sokka to the Boiling Rock to rescue Suki and Hakoda, and she thanked me for taking her to find the man that killed her mother and teaching her that revenge doesn't end grief. Then she wanted me to tell you and Sokka good-bye, and then she said good-bye… And she was gone. I'm so sorry, Aang. I am so so so sorry. It's my fault. Just please, kill me now." Zuko looked up at me from where he knelt on the ground, his eyes filled with tears of sadness and regret. I had no idea what to do!

"No. I can't kill you, Zuko, no matter how much I want to. I can't kill you. It's against everything the monks taught me. Even though I am so angry with you, I can't end it this way. All I want for you to do is go back to end Azula. That's how you'll pay all of us back. Go now!" I shouted at Zuko, pointing to Appa.

"You want me to take your bison?"

"Sokka, Suki, take everything off Appa's back, but leave Katara to me." I whispered, grief choking my words. I airbended myself onto Appa's back and looked down at Katara's motionless body. She looked so peaceful, as if she were sleeping. I lifted her up and airbended myself to the ground. Sokka and Suki were tossing things to Toph, who was standing on the ground. I took Katara over to a patch of Panda Lilies beneath a Beech tree and laid her down. Then I sat down beside her and meditated.

**Chapter Seven:**

Zuko's Goodbye

Aang had been meditating by Katara's body for a while now. I wondered what he was thinking. He had truly loved her, but in the end, I was so stupid fighting Azula… It was my fault she was dead. I looked up from where sitting and cleaning my swords. Sokka was there, looking rather depressed.

"Sokka? Why are you here?" I asked, looking at the young man.

"Stay here for the night, Zuko. You'll need rest if you're going to fight Azula again. And besides, we need to mourn for Katara," Sokka murmured softly, not making eye contact with me. His head was bent, and his eyes were red.

"I'm not going to mourn for your sister," I stated, standing up.

"What? Why not?"

"It's my fault she's dead. I shouldn't be allowed near her. I shouldn't even be allowed near any of you. Once I finish my fight against Azula tomorrow, I'm going to live with my uncle. I can't stay with you anymore." I turned my head, ashamed of myself.

"Zuko, no. You can't just go live with your uncle because Katara died. No matter how sad I feel, I can't let you just walk away because you feel ashamed. It's not right. Stay with us, Zuko. We're going to get a place on Ember Island so we can all be together for another year. Everything will be back to normal." Sokka said solemnly.

"You're lying," I hissed, "_Nothing _will go back to normal. Katara is dead, Sokka. She's _never_ coming back unless Aang got some magical spirit water and healing abilities, which he didn't. You know that Katara's never coming back!"

"Yes, Zuko. I know that. You're right. I was lying. We're not going to live in Ember Island. Suki had the idea to fly to the North Pole and try to find some waterbenders that might bring Katara back, since Aang can't. Then, if she comes back, we'll take Toph home, and Suki, Katara and I will go back to the South Pole."

"What about Aang?"

"Aang? Oh, right. He doesn't have a home anymore. I guess he'll come with us."

"I'm not taking Appa tomorrow."

"Why not?"

"You all need him more than me. I'll take your eel-hound."

"Sure thing, Zuko," Sokka said, confused.

"Well, I'm off to stop Azula. Good-bye, Sokka." I said, bowing to him.

"Good-bye, Zuko. It was nice to have you in the group."

**Chapter Eight:**

Toph's Confession

I can't believe Zuko left me standing there by the creek he had been cleaning his swords in, alone, and took the eel-hound Master Piandao gave me. I watched as he rode it away from our camp after saying good-bye to Suki and Toph. I walked over to the two girls; Suki was hugging Toph.

"What's wrong?" I asked, putting my hand on Toph's shoulder and turning her around.

"Why did Zuko have to go?" She cried. I looked at Suki, who shook her head, oblivious to what was wrong with Toph.

"Toph, it's okay," I whispered, taking her in my arms and hugging her. I looked up and saw Aang still meditating in front of Katara's motionless body. "We need to wake Aang up," I told Suki, "and get a move on if we want to try and save Katara." I was still holding Toph, who was sobbing.

"Aang? Aang, wake up," I whispered, trying to disguise my voice as Katara's. Aang opened his eyes and looked around.

"Katara? Wher—" Aang stopped talking when he saw Katara laying in front of him. "Katara…" he whispered, his eyes filling with tears.

"Aang, what did the spirits tell you?" I asked, shaking the boy.

"Katara's gone, Sokka. I'm taking you home."

"What? Aang, you can't just put her aside! You love her, don't you?"

"Yes, but Sokka, haven't you noticed? She's dead. She's not going to come back."

"Aang, what _did_ the spirits tell you?" Suki asked, looking at the Avatar.

"They told me 'to bring a life back from the dead you need to ask the Moon and Ocean spirits at the Spirit Oasis at the North Pole, and if they agree to help you, well, then you're lucky,'" Aang whispered, grasping Katara's cold hand.

"So that settles it, then. We're going back to the North Pole," I murmured, looking down at Toph, who had stopped crying. I looked at Suki, and mouthed: 'I need to talk to Toph in private.' She nodded her approval, and I led Toph across the creek, into the woods.

"That wasn't the real reason you were crying, was it?" I asked, taking her hand and walking deep into the woods, then stopping in a clearing.

"No. No it wasn't Sokka. Why do you want to talk to me?" Toph retorted tartly.

"Toph, listen to me. We're going to the North Pole tomorrow to try and get Katara back. Would you like to go home, or come with us?"

"You know I'm never going home!" Toph whispered, looking down.

"Can I ask what you think of something?"

"If it's of a painting, you know I can't see it, Sokka, so why bother?" Toph answered, turning away.

"No, it's not a painting, Toph, it's just, after we get Katara back, I was going to ask Suki to marry me. Would you be okay with that?" Toph didn't turn back toward me for a little while.

"Sokka, I'd be fine with… with that," Toph started crying again.

"Is that the reason why you were crying?" I asked her.

"Yes," Toph sobbed. I quickly took her into my arms.

"Can you tell me more?" I asked.

"Sokka, do you remember when you were training with Master Piandao?" she asked, sniffing loudly.

"Yes, why?"

"You know how everyone missed you except me?"

"Yes, of course I do, Toph. It was an interesting moment, to know everyone missed me but you."

"Sokka, I was the one who missed you the most. Not your sister or Aang, me."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Sokka, I've always showed people kindness by acting like a jerk to them. But I've showed you the most kindness."

"Toph, do you not want me to marry Suki because you want to be with me?"

"Yes!" Toph sobbed. I hugged her tighter. Suddenly Suki walked out from within the trees.

"Suki!" I gasped, letting go of Toph. "Wher—Wha—What did you hear?"

"Up from the part when you asked Toph what she thought of me marrying you to just now." Suki said, her voice hard.

"Suki, I wanted to talk to Toph in private! You had no right to sneak up on us!"

"You had no right to talk about me behind my back!"

"I wasn't talking about you! I was asking Toph why she was really crying!"

"Look, Sokka. I was worried about Toph. That's why I followed you out here. But apparently, following you out here was the worst decision of my life!"

"She's lying," Toph whispered to me.

"You're lying!" I shouted at Suki, grabbing Toph's arm.

"Not that I care anymore. Sokka. We're through. I'm going home." Suki whispered, walking away.

"Suki…" I whispered after Suki left.

"Sokka… This is all my fault! I should have never told you how I felt about you! Now Suki's gone! Sokka, I'm so sorry!" Toph cried, shaking her head.

"No, Toph. It's Suki who's sorry. She knew better than to sneak up on us. And besides, it's one less person for Appa to fly. Come on, let's get back to Aang." I whispered, taking Toph's hand.

**Chapter Ten: **

**Master Pakku Returns**

It had been a week since we left our camp. On this journey to the North Pole, we only stopped to rest. Sokka flew Appa while Toph and I sat in the saddle. I held Katara's motionless body the whole trip. Suki had, for some reason, left a few days ago.

"Toph, do you know what happened to Suki?" I whispered to the little blind girl, who was sitting behind Sokka.

"I'm not allowed to talk about it," Toph replied, turning away from me.

"Oh. Okay. Sure, I'm fine with that." I said, confused.

"We're here!" Sokka shouted. I jumped up from where I was sitting and gazed down at the giant snowy iceberg holding an entire city on it.

"The Northern Water Tribe!" Toph shouted, "I hope it's as grand as it sounds!"

"It is, Toph. It's actually grander then it sounds. It's majestic!" Sokka shouted, smiling at Toph. Those two were sure acting strange around each other. Toph seemed to care more about Sokka, and Sokka seemed to care more about Toph. It was as if something had sparked between them when I was meditating. Sokka landed Appa and helped Toph to the ground, forgetting about Katara and me. Luckily, I airbended Katara and myself to the ground. Something was seriously different between those two.

Sokka was holding Toph's hand as we walked into the city, and she wasn't complaining.

"Excuse me," Sokka called to a rather tall gray-haired man, "Can you direct us to Chief Arnook's palace?" The man turned around and looked hard at Sokka.

"Sokka? Is that really you?" he asked, putting his face into Sokka's.

"Uh… Yeah, I guess so… Wait a minute! Pakku!" Sokka shouted, suddenly realizing whom the stranger was.

"Who's this?" Pakku asked, looking at Toph.

"This is Toph Bei Fong, Aang's earthbending teacher. She's blind, so she uses earthbending to feel the vibrations in the ground to see." Sokka explained. I noticed Toph elbowed him, as if she was asking for him to shut up.

"Well, Toph Bei Fong, welcome to the Northern Water Tribe!" Pakku laughed. Then he turned to me.

"Pupil Aang! Good to see you!"

"Good to see you, too, Master Pakku," I replied, not making eye contact with the Master Waterbender.

"Aang, it's polite to look your first Master in the eye when you speak to him," Pakku whispered, noticing something was wrong and kneeling in front of me. "Aang, is something wrong?"

"Katara's dead, Master. Azula shot her down with lightning when she was helping Zuko fight her. We came here to ask the spirits to give her back," I said quietly, tears streaming down my face.

"Oh, Aang. It's all right," Pakku said softly, reaching forward and pulling me toward him. He put his fingers on my chin and looked me into the eyes and whispered, "We'll get her back." Looking into his eyes, I saw he was crying, too. I wanted to hug him, but I didn't. Instead I held my head up and walked toward Sokka and Toph, wiping the tears from my eyes. "Come on, you three," Pakku instructed, "We need to get to the Spirit Oasis."

**Chapter Eleven:**

**The Spirit Oasis**

"I'm sure Princess Yue would give Katara back, don't you think, Toph?" Sokka whispered, gripping my hand tighter.

"Yeah, I bet she would." I replied.

Sokka had been gently pulling me through mounds and mounds of snow and ice. I was only happy because I was with Sokka and we were getting Katara back. Otherwise, I would be angry.

"You okay?" Sokka asked, "You seem a little upset."

"Huh? Oh, I was just trying to feel vibrations. I got nothing."

"Of course you can't, this is the snow and ice world. It's nearly impossible to feel vibrations," Sokka laughed.

"I was also thinking, Sokka," I murmured, "When we get Katara back, are you going to take me home?"

"Toph, do you want to go home?" Sokka asked, his voice sounding a little hurt.

"I just want to see my parents for a little while. Other than that, no."

"Good, because I wasn't ready to part with you." Sokka whispered, making me smile. We walked a few minutes in silence, and then Sokka shouted, "We're here!" Aang ran in front of us and entered the Spirit Oasis. Sokka led me in and then let go of my hand.

"Sokka? Wha-?" I protested, waving my arms around like a child.

"It's okay, Toph! There's no snow in here!" I heard Sokka shout a few feet in front of me, and I followed his voice and clung onto his arm.

"But Sokka, there's water in here! What if I fall in?"

"I'll catch you," Sokka whispered in my ear, "Don't worry."

I smiled as Aang shouted,

"Where'd this shrine come from?"

"Chief Arnook built that after you left. It's Princess Yue's Shrine," Pakku's voice sounded from behind me, making me jump. Sokka dragged me toward the shrine, and I could feel Pakku's footsteps behind us. Sokka was right. There was no snow in here, and it was warm, too. Sokka suddenly dropped to his knees before Yue's shrine, taking me with him.

"Hey!" I shouted as I hit the stone shrine.

"Sorry, Toph. I was just looking at this. It shines white in the moonlight." Sokka explained.

"Oh that's nice, I guess," I whispered, sounding a little hurt. I felt Sokka look at me, and then he pulled me towards him and hugged me. I sighed and rested my head on his shoulder. I could feel Aang and Pakku staring at us, but I didn't care.

**Chapter Twelve:**

**The Spirit World**

There was seriously something going on between Sokka and Toph. They were always whispering to each other and Sokka was always hugging Toph. And I think I heard Toph ask Sokka if she could go with him to the South Pole when we get Katara back. I missed Katara. Pakku had told me to go get her body from Appa, and I took out my glider and flew back to him.

I took Katara's body in one arm and steered my glider with the other. I reached the Spirit Oasis and walked through, carrying Katara. I walked onto Yue's shrine and laid her down, then sat down beside her and meditated. Once I entered the Spirit World, Princess Yue greeted me.

"Princess Yue," I addressed her, "I need your help to get my friend Katara back. She was shot down by Princess Azula of the Fire Nation and died. Avatar Roku told me to come here and ask if you could bring her back. Please, Princess Yue, I love her more than anything!" Tears began to roll down my face, and Yue looked at me.

"Avatar Aang," Yue said softly, "Stop your tears. You mustn't forget about your duty as the Avatar. Don't you remember? The Avatar cannot fall in love. It's against the rules. Avatar Aang, I would be pleased to give your friend back. Just lay her in the pond where the Koi fish swim and she will come back to you." Yue bowed, and then began to float away.

"Princess Yue, there is one more thing I must ask you," I shouted, making the spirit stop and turn to face me.

"What is it, Avatar Aang?"

"It's about Sokka. He's been acting strangely around Toph. Can you explain why he is acting that way?"

"It's the same thing as you and Katara, Avatar Aang."

"You mean he loves her?"

"You can put it as that."

"Are you angry that he loves her now?"

"Avatar Aang, I must remind you, spirits don't have a whole lot of feelings. We get sad, happy, a little mad, and scared. No, I'm happy that Sokka loves her. I believe that they've found each other for a reason, and they'll stop at nothing to be together. As you could see, Sokka's protecting her. He can't have anything bad happen to her. He's probably worried he'll loose her the same way he lost me."

"Is Prince Zuko all right?"

"Prince Zuko is battling Princess Azula right as we speak. He's winning, but there's still a chance he could lose. Now, Avatar Aang, I must go." Yue bowed again and disappeared.

I opened my eyes to see Sokka, Toph, and Pakku standing over me.

"I know what to do now," I said happily, noticing Sokka was holding Toph's hand. I got up and lifted Katara's body in my arms and then carried her to the Koi fishpond. I looked up at the moon, shining down on Yue's shrine, then looked back down and laid Katara's body in the pond. I waited a moment, and when nothing happened, I felt tears start to roll down my face. Suddenly, Katara's body shuddered and her eyes opened.

"Aang?" She whispered, "Are you all right? Did you defeat Fire Lord Ozai?"

"I'm okay now. And yes, I did, Katara." I whispered, joy choking my words. I helped Katara out of the pond and hugged her, almost not letting her go. Tears of happiness were streaming down my face, and I looked up towards the moon and mouthed, 'Thank you.'

**Chapter Thirteen:**

**Welcome back, Katara**

I had no idea why everyone was so happy to see me. It was really confusing, and the weirdest part was that Sokka and Toph were holding hands. It was Pakku (Pakku!) who told me Azula had killed me and so Sokka, Aang, and Toph had brought me here. Aang had talked to Yue and asked if she could bring me back, and she had Aang put me in the Koi pond, and I came back. The way I could tell Azula had shot me and Pakku wasn't lying was because there was a big scar on my chest where the lightning had hit me. After about an hour of everyone telling me what had happened, we headed back to Appa. Aang was giving me more information, like how Suki broke up with Sokka and Sokka now loved Toph, and Toph was going back to the South Pole with him. Then I turned to Aang.

"Aang, when we go back to the South Pole, would you like to come with us?" I asked him. He looked rather surprised and happy at the same time.

"Katara, I'd really like that." He breathed, looking at me, his gray eyes shining. He grabbed me really quick, yet gentle, and hugged me, and then, after a few minutes of having him hug me, I kissed him, right on the lips, and he kissed me back. I finally broke the kiss, smiling. We realized that Toph, Sokka and Pakku were staring at us, but we didn't care. Aang held out his hand for mine, and I took it. We walked behind Sokka and Toph, Sokka kept glancing at me, trying to decide whether this was a dream or not.

When we finally reached Appa, we all got onto his back, Aang airbended him and me onto his bison's head and grabbed the reins. Toph earthbended herself into Appa's saddle, and left Sokka to climb up the giant Sky Bison's back, and once he reached the saddle and jumped in, sitting himself next to Toph, and they started laughing.

"Sorry, Sokka, I forgot about you!" Toph laughed. It was odd seeing her so happy _and_ laughing around Sokka. Aang was right. Sokka _had_ fallen in love with Toph, and she had, too. I turned and smiled at Aang. Pakku looked up at us from where he stood on the ice.

"Where are you four off to?" He called, waving his hand to get our attention.

"The South Pole!" Sokka shouted, leaning over Appa's saddle.

"Can I come with you? I promised Kanna I'd return after I finished training a set of waterbenders. They're full waterbenders now, so I have to go see her!"

"You can come, Pakku!" I hollered, a smile spreading across my face.

"Yip-yip, Appa," Aang smiled after Pakku was comfortable in Appa's saddle.

**Chapter Fourteen:**

The Bei Fong Estate

I was truly glad Pakku had joined us for the flight back home. Toph didn't really mind. I had asked Aang if he could fly Appa to the Bei Fong estate so Toph could see her parents. It took a little while after Toph had confessed to loving me, but then I realized that I loved her back. When we get to the Bei Fong estate, I'm going to ask her parents (in private) if I can marry her. I think Aang's realized that something's been going on between us. I looked down at Toph, who was sleeping, her head in my lap. Aang and Katara seemed closer than usual, but Katara and Aang have always really liked each other, as I've noticed.

"There's the Bei Fong estate," Aang whispered, trying not to wake Toph, for it was a surprise. When we landed, Toph's eyes flashed open and she sat up.

"Where are we, Sokka?" she asked, putting her head on my shoulder.

"We're stopping to eat lunch," I murmured, "Let's get out and stretch, okay?"

"Sure," Toph didn't sound very happy. It was probably because Appa woke her from her nap. She pulled a rock platform up from the ground and got on it, dragging Pakku and I with her. She stamped her foot, and the platform shot back into the ground. Aang airbended himself and Katara down from Appa's head, and when they landed, I led the group deep into a forest.

"Wait a minute! Why are we here?" Toph shouted, stopping.

"Toph, you said you wanted to see your parents, right?" I asked; worried Toph had changed her mind.

"Yes, yes I do want to see my parents," She whispered, tears starting to roll down her face. I walked over to her and hugged her, murmuring to her that it would be all right and her parents will be happy to see her.

"Sokka, it's not that I'm scared about what they'll think about me, it's just I've missed them and they might not let me leave them again," Toph whimpered.

"They're not going to do that, I promise you. Toph, they love you as much as I do, and they're going to be happy you found yourself with us. And if they let you come with us, I promise to take you here for a visit whenever you wish," I whispered softly, and then I bent down and kissed her on the forehead.

We finally reached the Bei Fong estate and told the guards that we had Toph and were coming to visit her parents. Toph and the guards knew each other and the guards seemed happy to see her. They let us in and led us to her parents.

"Toph!" Her mother shouted from where she sat. I let go of Toph and let her run to her mother.

"Toph?" Toph's father stood up and hugged his daughter. "Toph!" He cried, tossing her in the air. He caught her and held her tight. Aang, Katara, Pakku and I were lined up, watching Toph's reunion with her parents.

"Mom! Dad! I missed you so much!" Toph cried, hugging her dad.

"Oh, Toph, don't ever leave us again," her mother sobbed. I looked at Katara and Aang, with a look of fear flashing through my eyes.

"But, Mom, I'm going to live in the South Pole with my friends." Toph stood back from her parents and protested. I stepped forward, in case I needed to defend her.

"Oh, but Toph, you're vulnerable and tiny! You can't!" Toph's dad said firmly, glaring at me.

"Toph is not weak! She helped to defeat the Fire Lord on the day of Sozin's Comet. She helped us invade the Fire Nation on the day of the eclipse. The little girl you all know to be very weak and vulnerable is one of the most powerful earthbenders I know." I protested, glaring back at her father.

"Mom, Sokka promised that if I go with them, I can come visit whenever I want," Toph pleaded.

"Toph, no. We lost you once and we don't want to have to go through that pain ever again." Her mom said softly, combing her hair with her fingers.

"Mom! It's like you can't hear a word I'm saying! I want to go to the South Pole with my friends! Please, just listen to me!" Toph shouted, angry with her parents.

"Toph, I don't want you to get hurt!"

"Mom, I'm not going to get hurt. Sokka's going to protect me."

"Toph, I'm allowing you to go," her father said, a hint of regret in his voice. His wife looked at him, and held Toph to her body.

"Lao, what are you saying?" Her mother asked, "Toph can't go with them! She'll be weak and vulnerable in the South Pole!"

"Poppy, its time we gave our daughter some freedom! She's nearly thirteen. I think she deserves to go her separate way!" Then Toph's dad pulled her away from her mom and whispered something to her, then shoved her in our direction. Toph stumbled, and I caught her just before she fell. I put her back on her feet and turned her away from her parents, then gave her to Aang and the rest of the group to take back to Appa.

"I'll be with you in a moment," I whispered to Toph as she was led away by Aang, Katara and Pakku. Once they left, I turned to face Toph's parents. Her mom was sitting down, holding her head in her hands and crying. Lao Bei Fong, Toph's father, looked up from his wife, and focused on me.

"What do you want?" He snarled.

"Mr. Bei Fong, my name is Sokka, and I need to ask you something." I said, dropping to my knees in front of the table in which the Bei Fongs were sitting.

"Well, go on!" Lao growled.

"I… I don't know how to put this, but I need your permission to marry your daughter in the Southern Water Tribe."

"_You_ want to marry _my_ daughter?"

"You see, Mr. Bei Fong, sir, a few weeks ago your daughter told me she loved me. I broke up with my girlfriend Suki so I could be with her. I know she's only twelve, but she's going to be thirteen soon…"

"I give you permission, Sokka."

"What?"

"I give you permission to marry my daughter. She said that you protect her, and I'd like for you to continue protecting her for the rest of her life. I give you my permission."

"Thank you, Mr. Bei Fong, sir." I replied, walking out of the estate and headed back to where the group was boarding Appa.

"Where were you, Sokka?" Toph asked as I got into place beside her.

"I had to make sure your parents were really going to let you go and not send those men after us like last time. I had to protect you."

"That's nice, but those men are stuck in a metal box, Sokka. They won't be coming after us."

"I know, I know. Just clarifying with your dad, though."

"Sure you were," Toph smiled, snuggling up to me.

**Chapter Fifteen:**

The Southern Water Tribe

"Sokka! There it is!" Katara shouted for her brother. It had taken a few weeks of flying, but we had finally reached the South Pole.

"Home…" I heard Sokka breathe. I breathed in through my nose and smelled the cold air.

"Gosh it's cold," Katara whispered, scooting closer to me. I held my head up, trying to get a better look at the little village beneath us.

"It's the Avatar!" I heard a man yell.

"Katara! That's Dad!" Sokka hollered.

"Dad! Dad, hello!" Katara screamed, waving for Hakoda, her father. I lowered Appa to the icy ground with a thud, which almost knocked Toph out of the saddle, if it wasn't for Sokka. Katara jumped from Appa's head to the snow, making me leap after her in case she was hurt. Instead, she was extremely excited. She had jumped from Appa's head, landed, and started to run toward the town, Momo on her shoulder. Sokka had jumped with Toph and now he was dragging her to the village. Pakku was slowly climbing down Appa, and I led the giant Sky Bison toward the village.

"Dad!" Katara and Sokka yelled in unison, running toward their father, who was standing with a big smile on his face.

"Kanna!" Pakku shouted, running toward Gran-Gran.

"Aang! Hello!" Hakoda called, waving toward me. I waved back, with a smile. I was happy for Katara and Sokka, home at last. And Toph… Well, she was happy with Sokka. I turned to Appa, petting his giant nose, smiling. I felt someone behind me. Katara.

"Aang, are you okay?" She asked, and I turned to her.

"Katara, I don't belong here. This is your home. Mine is flying around the world, helping people."

"No, Aang. This is your home. You do belong here, with Sokka, Toph and me. Please, Aang, stay. Your home is not flying around the world, that's a nomad's…" She cut off when she realized she was wrong. "Oh, please, Aang, don't go!"

"I have to—" Katara jumped in and started kissing me before I could protest any longer. She put her arms around my neck and I started to kiss her back, and after a few minutes, she let go. Once she did, I headed toward Appa, and looked back at her. She looked hurt, like she might cry. I didn't want her to cry. Really, I didn't, so I ran back to her and hugged her. "I can't just leave you here," I whispered, "I can't just leave the group. We've been through _way_ too much." When I broke the hug, Katara and I smiled at each other. Then we kissed again.

**Chapter Sixteen:**

**Happy Endings! **

So, from what I saw, Aang was leaving but Katara stopped him, and so he decided not to go. I watched them, kissing, and turned to Toph, who was standing there, holding my hand.

"Toph, the war is finally over!" I shouted, waking her up from her daze.

"I know that! What makes you think I don't? I was ther—" I cut her off when I pulled her up in my arms and kissed her—right on the lips, where no boy my age had kissed her. I hugged her close to my chest and twirled her around. I stopped, and put her down, and then I got on my knees—so I was just a few inches taller than her, and started to kiss her again. She put her arms around my neck, and I did the same.

Katara was kissing Aang over by Appa. I was kissing Toph in the village by Dad. Everyone was watching us, wondering what was going on, if we were screwed or not. Finally, I heard Aang's voice from a few feet behind us.

"Sokka; cut it out! Everyone's staring!" Toph and I stopped, and sat on the snow. I started laughing after Katara laughed. Then Aang laughed, and Toph followed. We were all laughing. The war was over! We were all safe and sound in the village. We had each other. I was going to marry Toph, Aang was going to marry Katara someday, I could tell. This was the happiest ending of my life. The evil Fire Lord was defeated, Azula was probably gone, and Zuko would be Fire Lord soon. The next road in my life… My future. This is what we came here for. Our destinies were tied, and now that we've finished our destiny, we can get on with our lives.

THE END!


End file.
